1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower, more particularly to an auxiliary device adapted to be electrically and adjustably connected to a lawn mower for increasing the mowing area and for permitting operation on an obstructed area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lawn mower includes a base seat, two pairs of front and rear wheels which are mounted under the base seat, a motor which is mounted on the base seat and which has an output shaft with an axis extending downwardly towards the ground, a rotary blade which is mounted under the base seat and which is driven by the output shaft of the motor to rotate about the axis, and a handle and a rear bag which are mounted on a rear side of the base seat. It is noted that the conventional lawn mower is not suited for operation on an obstructed area, such as a wall corner or a trench side.
The object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary device which is adapted to be electrically and adjustably connected to a lawn mower for increasing the mowing area and for permitting operation on an obstructed area.
According to this invention, the auxiliary device includes a connecting member which has a first coupling portion that is adapted to be mounted to a base seat of a lawn mower, and a second coupling portion that extends from the first coupling portion in a first direction. The second coupling portion has a first mounting wall which faces towards the first direction. An anchoring member has a second mounting wall which confronts the first mounting wall. An operating member has a secured portion which is connected to the anchoring member at a position distal to the second mounting wall, and an operating portion which extends from the secured portion in a second direction transverse to the first direction and which is adapted to be disposed beyond and outwardly of wheels of the lawn mower. An interconnecting member is disposed between the first and second mounting walls to permit the anchoring member to rotate relative to the second coupling portion around an adjusting axis that is parallel to the first direction. A motor is mounted in the operating portion, and has an output shaft with a second axis which extends in the second direction. The motor is adapted to be powered by a power supplying member of the lawn mower. A grass cutting member is mounted on the operating portion, and is driven by the output shaft to rotate about the second axis such that a sweeping plane of the grass cutting member is adjusted by angular movement of the anchoring member relative to the second coupling portion between a first position where the second axis is parallel to a first axis of a rotary blade of the lawn mower so as to increase a mowing area of the lawn mower, and a second position where the second axis is inclined to the first axis so as to enable the grass cutting member to be operated on an obstructed area. A locking member is disposed between the second coupling portion and the anchoring member to arrest relative rotation between the second mounting wall and the first mounting wall.